Las pasiones son como los vientos
by domcort
Summary: Desde que vi la pelicula me fascino como se ve esta pareja y desde entonces me dieron ganas de escribir algo asi. Debo decir que es la primera vez que hago algo de este corte. Si no se sienten comodos con el asunto del incesto no lo lean, no son aceptables criticas de gente molesta sobre este asunto porque lo estoy aclarando, sobre otras cosas espero sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. La habitación de la posada.

Era una noche de invierno no tendrían mas de 17 años un chico y una chica descansaban en la habitación de una posada. Ella dormía plácidamente de costado su respiración era lenta, y él permanecía con los ojos abiertos intentando conciliar el sueño recostado también de lado, el frente de su cuerpo rodeaba la espalda de la chica. Desde la posición de ambos podía verse la noche oscura y la nieve caer afuera.

En ese momento podrían ser unos aldeanos viajantes de cualquier villa sin embargo su vida y las cosas que habían visto eran mas de las que algunas personas jamas en su vida hubieran podido imaginar. Era cierto que a pesar de ser muy jóvenes y huérfanos no eran como los otros muchachos hijos de granjeros o artesanos , ellos no tenían porque tenerle a los horrores de este mundo. Ellos habían encarado al mismo mal. Desde aquella vez que su padre les dejara en el bosque y terminaran en la casa de aquella bruja, no se podía decir que ese fuera su primer trabajo, no eso había sido solo el proceso que les había llevado al encuentro cara a cara con su destino, después de eso toda su vida se diseccionó de tal manera que una cosa les había llevado a otra. Su fama se extendió y ahora se dedicaban a eso...a cazar brujas...ellos eran Hansel y Gretel.

Esa noche los pensamientos y la razón del insomnio de Hansel no estaban en absoluto relacionados con las brujas y el pueblo, una vez mas como desde hacia unos dos meses existía en su mente y sus sentimientos una idea y una emoción que le rondaban en todo momento. Que poco a poco le complicaban un poco mas la existencia. Ya no podía negarlo más bien negarselo así mismo desde siempre había querido a su hermana, en realidad la amaba era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo pero desde hace tiempo ni el mismo sabia cuando paso del amor fraterno al enamoramiento. Le gustaba la cálida sonrisa de su hermana, su inteligencia, su voz, le encantaba su compañía, eso era normal...pero ahora le gustaban sus labios, su cabello esparcido sobre las sabanas, su suave piel debajo de aquel delgado camisón blanco, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo bajo las frazadas en aquella noche fría y de repente quería mas...la deseaba. Mientras estas ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en partes especificas de su fisionomía, por esta razón decidió alejarse al otro extremo de la cama antes de que su hermana misma lo notara aunque estuviera dormida.

El sueño de Gretel era relativamente ligero como estaban acostumbrados a hacer vigilia y a cuidarse cuando quedaban en el bosque podía pasar del sueño mas profundo a estar despierta y lucida. Estando dormida sentía el calor que emanaba de hermano en su espalda esa era una de las posiciones comunes que empleaban para dormir. Al sentir que este se alejaba automáticamente se hizo hacia atrás jalando la frazada hacia ese lado ya que Hansel tendía a moverse mucho de noche y en ocasiones terminaba frío y destapado a ella le preocupaba eso.

Solo avanzó unos centímetros cuando la mano de Hansel la detuvo. Ella se detuvo supuso que él se levantaría, como era su costumbre a media noche. Permaneció medio despierta esperaba sentir como se levantaba pero no fue así, de modo que discretamente levantó la cabeza y la giro levemente pudo observar al muchacho recostado en el extremo de la cama dándole la espalda. Siendo siempre muy intuitiva decidió no hacer nada mas y volver a su posición original, sabia que en ocasiones Hansel necesitaba privacidad igual que ella, ademas últimamente había estado comportando extraño.

Ahora ella también estaba despierta contemplando la noche y la nieve como hace unos instantes el mismo Hansel. Sin voltear abrió levemente la boca para preguntar a Hansel porque estaba aun despierto cuando unos leves movimientos de vaivén pudieron sentirse en la cama probablemente provenientes del otro extremo por lo que decidió no decir nada y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Después de un largo rato y unos ahogados y casi imperceptibles gemidos y hondo suspiro los movimientos se detuvieron y Hansel parecía dormir plácidamente. Por su parte ella se levanto suavemente fue a la ventana, no estaba molesta, tampoco sorprendida, mas bien pensativa. De hecho nunca había considerado ese lado de su hermano, ni de ella misma en realidad. Rodeo la cama y pudo verlo plácidamente dormido su expresión era tal calmada, ella se inclinó en cuchillas para poder mirarlo mejor, sus facciones le parecieron hermosas y se pregunto cuando aquel niño con el que pasaba cada minuto de su vida se había convertido ante sus ojos en un apuesto joven. Se levantó, recorrió suavemente su cabello obscuro y beso su mejilla, se retiró al otro lado de la cama rodeándola. El abrió los ojos sonrió, se conformaba con eso...pero ¿hasta cuando?...¿Y si alguien aparecía?...¿Y si alguien se la quitaba?...


	2. Chapter 2 El pueblo de noche

CAPITULO 2. EL PUEBLO DE NOCHE...

Aquella bruja corría de manera endemoniada por el bosque escalaba los arboles Gretel estaba cerca de ella con un disparo de su ballesta logro sacarla de su trayectoria tiempo suficiente para que Hansel corriera y le diera alcance. Después de una buena trifulca que se dio entre esta y los hermanos lograron atraparla la llevaron al pueblo ya que esa fue la condicion del alcalde quería verla para poder quemarla y darles su pago.

La gente estaba muy excitada, feliz y agradecida por sus servicios. Era una verbena popular los aldeanos prepararon un pequeño festín, había música, la gente bailaba se reía, bebida y comida.

En una mesa contemplando la escena con una sonrisa agridulce estaba Hansel bebiendo su cuarta cerveza aquella noche varias chicas se le acercaron para conversar e incluso algunas explícitamente con intenciones no muy castas. Pero el supo como alejarlas, Ninguna de ellas le importaba. A lo lejos pudo contemplar a la unica que de verdad le importaba acompañada por enésima vez por uno de los hijos del alcalde. Un muchacho muy bien parecido de la misma edad que ellos, desde su arribo al pueblo le dio la bienvenida y trataba de estar lo mas posible con ella, les pudo ver la tarde de ayer paseando por uno de los caminos cercanos cuando buscaba a Gretel. Y ahora el colmo de colmos su hermana se veia hermosa con aquel vestido que no era el habitual que usaba para la casa, se veia radiante sus ojos brillaban y sus tiernos y dulces labios siempre dibujaban una sonrisa.

Platicaba con otro muchachos mientras el estaba ahí sentado, nunca le había gustado mucho la gente a diferencia de su hermana. Una mueca torcida se dibujo en su rostro, tomo de nuevo su tarro llevando su contenido hasta el fondo, lo dejó caer pesadamente.

Para Gretel era extraño estar en un momento como este interactuar un poco con la gente, no siempre los pueblos que les contrataban eran tan dadivosos, abiertos y acogedores como este así que decidió disfrutar al máximo la experiencia. Franz , uno de los hijos del alcalde amablemente le mostró el pueblo y su gente le contaba sobre la cotidianidad de la vida. Era buen mozo, agradable, trabajador y de buen corazón, aquella gente le respetaba mucho a pesar de ser tan joven. Las jovenes de la comarca también le aceptaron muy bien, disfrutaba de la fiesta. Cuando volteo a su izquierda ahí estaba Hansel, en una mesa alejada casi en penumbra muy alejado de aquel ambiente. En los ultimos meses su humor era un poco agridulce probablemente sarcástico, sabia que al convertirse en un hombre tendría que cambiar. Miro como tomaba el pesado tarró frente a él estaba completamente segura de que no era el primero y que en sus planes no seria el ultimo, así que decidió ir acercarse.

G-Disculpenme un momento- dijo a Franz y a las chicas que estaban con ellos.

-Claró- dijeron ellas a una voz.

F-¿Estas bien?- dijo amablemente Franz

G-Si todo esta bien, pero deseo ver si mi hermano lo esta...

F-Claro, ¿Deseas que te acompañe?

G-No- sonrió- no es nada solo tardare un momento

F-Sonrio- como desees.

-¡Ehh Franz! vamos a bailar, las chicas lo jalaron y todos los jovenes comenzaron una danza los mayores les aplaudieron.

F-Te veo luego...

Gretel se acercaba a Hansel quien tenia el tarro empinado sobre su boca, por un momento una sonrisa divertida se poso en sus labios. Cuando Hansel dejaba el pesado tarro sobre la mesa su hermana estaba sentada muy cerca frente a él, ya que estaban en la escuadra de la mesa. Recargando su cara sobre su mano cuyo codo reposaba encima la mesa mientras le contemplaba sonriente. Por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse al encontrarse frente aquellos ojos oscuros.

H-Comenzó a balbucear, mientras abria sus ojos como platos poco a poco se calmo- Cielos Gretel ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?...

G-Deja un poco para mí...

H-A esto, creo que llegaste tarde me la termine...

G-¿Cuantas llevas ya?

H-No las suficientes...

G-¿Cuantas son las suficientes?

El la miró y pernsó, las que sean necerias para no sentir que me que por dentro cada vez que paseas o tratas a otros hombres como desearia que me trataras a mi.

H- No lo se, cuando llegue te lo dire...

G-Cuando llegues estarás casi inconciente.

H-Tal ves si tal vez no...

Ella le miró acarició su brazo, ladeo su cabeza.

G-Es hora de descansar...vamos-dijo mientras se levantaba tomando la mano de Hansel.

H- Pero apenas inicia la fiesta, el baile, mira- dijo observando a los otros...-no se levanto del asiento

G-Segun recuerdo a ti no te interesa nada de eso-

Era verdad pero deseaba hacerse un poco del rogar.

H- No lo se el baile no se me da también como la bebida...

G-Es hora vamonos...

El se levanto no deseaba que su hermana lo considerara un borracho necio.

H-¿Tu también iras?

Ella tiro de su mano y así se fueron rumbo a la posada.

G- Claro, ¿a donde mas podria ir?

Él se alegro, cuando ella decia esas cosas sentia que le correspondia tal vez no en la forma pero si en la intensidad.

La posada estaba vaciá todos estaban en la fiesta. Ambos subieron las escaleras, se sentía un poco mareado pero no tanto como para no poder caminar. La habitación estaba compuesta de literas en la de arriba estaba el y en la de abajo Gretel. Esta le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, se dejo caer pesadamente.

G-Vamos quitate los zapatos- ella comenzaba a desatar sus cordones.

H-Yo puedo acerlo- dijo intentando agacharse torpemente.

G-No puedes, no te hagas el dificil -dijo firme pero no molesta.

H-Esta bien, solo dame un momento pasa subir..

G-Si no puedes con los cordones menos con el segundo piso, vamos.

Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos de Hansel para quitarle el chaleco y la camisa hasta que solo quedara en ropa de dormir, pantalores y camiseta se algodon.

H- Hace frio-

G- Recuestate

H-¿Y tú?

G-En el fondo de la cama, no pienso subir a la otra cama a esta hora y con este frio...

Dijo dándole la espalda retirándose la ropa para colocarse la de noche. Hansel la observaba extasiado aquella piel blanca como la porcelana. Cuando esta se voltea cierra los ojos como si estuviera dormido ella camina hacia la cama se recuesto justo frente a él. Rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

G- ¿Estas dormido?

H- Tu sabes que no- se escuchaba aun un poco ebrio.

G- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

H- Seee ¿Por que no? -Ahora coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Gretel. Ella entrelaza sus piernas con las de el.

G-¿Por que haz estado distante?

H- Es uno de eso malos humores que me dan, ya sabes que no debes prestarme atención.

G- Este se ha prolongado.

H-NO es nada no te preocupes.

G- Deseo que estés feliz

H- Lo estoy...duermete ya, mañana nos iremos temprano.

Ella comienza a conciliar el sueño, le agrada el calor que emanda del cuerpo de Hansel, su aroma... Ambos duerman placidamente aquella noche...


	3. Chapter 3 Madrugada

CAPITULO 3. Madrugada...

...de este apremio mio que atravieso tanto para nada...

"Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo.

Durante la madrugada Hansel despertó como era su costumbre de hecho esta noche sentía que había dormido plácidamente como en pocos años. Y al abrir sus ojos no pudo mas que sonreír ante la imagen de Gretel entre sus brazos. Su expresión era tan calmada, su respiración pausada, sentía sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella en este cálido lugar y solo puedo pensar que así debía ser el paraíso. Se acercó a oler su cabello. Sentía que su corazón rebosaba de felicidad, y se atrevió a murmurar algo que jamas se atrevería a decir en sus cinco sentidos o por lo menos de frente a Gretel.

H- Te amo, no sabes cuanto, eres la razón por la que cada día tiene sentido para mi...-la abrazo un poco mas fuerte- y sin embargo eres la causa de mi mayor dolor. Siempre estas a mi lado y se que nunca seras mía. Me conformo con esto, con sonreír porque se que indudablemente sientes algo por mi no lo que desearía pero se que con la misma intensidad...

Hansel cerró sus ojos mientras una tímida lagrima resbala por su mejilla Gretel que escuchó absolutamente todo le miro, se acurrucó mas hacia él.

Lo que él habia dicho no le sorprendió del todo, gran parte de lo que dijo era verdad, lo amaba era su mundo pero en este preciso momento no había despertado en ella un amor diferente al que siempre sentía por él. Aunque en realidad aun nadie había conseguido despertar en ella los sentimientos que sin querer despertó en Hansel. Aunque debía aceptar que para ella era simplemente inconcebible separarse de él, en realidad deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, la pregunta era ¿bajo que condiciones?...

Amanecería en poco tiempo y se irían del pueblo...

Al alba Hansel que ya estaba completamente vestido intentaba despertar suavemente a su hermana, ella abrio, los ojos timidamente..

G-Hola

H-Buenos dias dormilona, ya es hora, se hace tarde...

G-Aun nisiquiera amanece...

H- Mejor asi a medio dia tal vez estemos saliendo del bosque...

Ella se levanto sin decir palabra, se vistio y cuando estaban saliendo de la posada. Franz junto con uno de sus hermanos mayores se acercaron.

HM- Hansel, Gretel buenos días

G- Buenos dias-dijo sonriente, Hansel solo se limito a sonreir

HM-Mi padre no ha enviado por ustedes para que coman algo antes de que se vayan, y hemos estado esperando ya que mi padre sabia que con seguridad se irian al alba. Ya todo esta caliente y listo.

F-Por favor.

H-Debemos viajar ya...

G-Con gusto comeremos algo y no retiraremos.

HM-Muy bien en marcha.

Hansel parecía molesto. Los otros tres hablaban comida fue deliciosa y la compañía agradable para casi todos en la mesa, salvo para hansel quien hablo prácticamente con monosilabos. Al terminar todos se despidieron.

A-Muchas gracias por el servicio que nos prestaron- los dos hermanos asintieron.

F-Fue un gran placer conocerte Gretel- dijo tomando su mano para despedirse- espero algún día poder volver a verte...

G-El mundo es muy pequeño, todo puede suceder -esta frase hizo que hansel estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza y se le fuera a golpes a aquel joven- gracias por todo. Tenemos que seguir.

Ambos hermanos partieron rumbo al siguiente pueblo que estaba a dos días de camino, tenían que atravesar el bosque. Por muy cazadores que fueran era mas practico pasarlo de día que de noche asi que se apresuraron.


	4. Chapter 4 En el bosque

CAPITULO 4. En el bosque...

... aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes"

Llevaban un par de horas caminando desde que cerca de medio dia habian tomado un descanso Hansel aun parecía molesto Gretel no entendía muy bien la razón. Salvo el hecho de que no han salido a la hora prevista y eso les retrasó. Eso era insignificante para la magnitud de la molestia de Hansel, quien todo el dia se la paso mal humorado y con monosilados. Ella trató de pasarlo ´por alto pero comenzaba a cansarse, él iba adelante de ella sin hablar y con el ceño fruncido. Solo el sonido de sus pisadas se escucha alrededor pero era realmente incomodo viajar asi, no lo soportaba. Finalmente se decidio.

G-¡Ya estuvo bien!

H- ¿Que pasa la señorita se cansó?

G- Si me canse...

H-Gretel- dijo haciendo una mueca- descansamos cuando lo deseaste, comimos cuando lo pediste, desayunamos granjeros como quisiste.. -poniendo enfasis en el deseaste, pediste y quisiste- ¿No quiere su señoría que la lleve en mis espaldas?

G- No me he cansado físicamente me he cansado de esto de tu actitud, por favor, no solo es hoy llevas días siendo un amargado y sinceramente ya me comienzo a cansar de eso...

Hansel comenzaba a ponerse rojo y a cerrar los puños.

H- ¿Ahora soy un amargado?, si tan odioso soy porque estas conmigo...

G- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?¿Que nos separemos? Si ese es el problema dímelo, en vez de buscar maneras de hacerme sentir tan miserable como tú...si tan molesta soy, si no me soportas dimelo ahora y...

Sin darle mas tiempo para terminar la frase y sin medir las consecuencias Hansel se abalanzo sobre ella antes de que concluir su frase tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos manos y la beso apasionadamente, ella se quedo helada de todas las cosas que se imagino esta era lo que menos espero. Hansel se separo de una estupefacta Gretel que no supo como reaccionar. El la miro por un segundo al tiempo que de su boca salian las siguientes palabras.

H-Esto es lo que pasa...

Se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera interpelar algo y siguió su camino. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. No sabia que pasaría, se maldecía porque no sabia como reaccionaria ella, se iría lo dejaría por lo menos no lo abofeteo. Una zozobra insoportable comenzaba a nacer en él. Nisiquiera volteo para ver si le seguía o no. Caminaba como un zombi. Ella permanecía petrificada por unos instantes no atinaba a procesar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir simplemente decidió seguir a su hermano a una distancia prudente, ¿Que hacer? Eso confirmaba lo que entre sueños escuchó la noche anterior, ella pensaba que era producto de un sueño, pero esto lo confirmaba todo...

Llegaron a un sendero en el que pudieron ver a lo lejos una pequeña choza que como se veia los cazadores construían como refugio para el invierno. Esta estaba vaciá solo tenia un fogon y algunos recipientes para calentar en el fogón. Hansel trajo un poco de leña mientras ella limpiaba un poco y colocaba las frazadas donde dormirían. Calentó un poco de leche, sacó pan y carne seca que adquirieron en el mercado. Ella estaba silenciosa al igual que Hansel cuya expresión no era de enojo sino mas bien de preocupación, mezclada con tristeza. Solo se levanto tomó una de las frazadas y murmuro algo como buenas noches se fua acostar cerca del fuego, envolviendose. Ella solo lo miró, guardo los alimentos sobrantes. Ordenó las cosas. Y una serie de ideas se apoderaron de su mente. Si bien era cierto que no le gustaba ver asi a su hermano también lo era que no sabia exactamente que sentía por el, con certeza era algo fuerte, muy fuerte e indestructible. Superarían esto, solo era una fase se repetía. Ella concibió que para poder salir de esta fase tenia que darle una mano a Hansel, el debía darse cuenta de que ella no era tan extraordinaria, el probablemente tenia mas experiencia que ella en varias cosas, sabia que se daba sus escapadas para vagabundear cuando la creía dormida. El reloj de Hansel rompio el hilo de sus ideas, se colocó la inyección. Ella aun espero un tiempo antes de irse a dormir. Afuera se escuchaban los arboles chocar entre si por el viento aviso inminente de que lloveria.

Se colocó la ropa de dormir, miro a donde estaba Hasel acostado junto al fuego, se mordio el labio inferior y camino hacia el.

G-¿Estas dormido?- dijo lo mas suave y dulce que pudo.

H-No eso ya lo sabes- intento escucharse lo mas normal que pudo.

G-¿Hay lugar para mi ahi?

H-Hay otra frazada alla...

G- Lo se, pero dos frazadas juntas cubre mejor que una sola y hoy llovera...-el no le respondió- no podemos seguir así- dijo casi suplicante

La comprendio ella en realidad la que debía estar molesta y no él. La había besado y ella no le había reclamado ni una sola vez ese hecho. Le dolía pero mas doloroso seria perderle por un capricho. Así que cambió de estrategia de inmediato.

H-Tienes razón e sido un estúpido...- dijo saliendo de su capullo extendiendo la manta, Gretel colocó su manta encima y se escurrió entre Hansel y el fuego-Oye eres una tramposa, eso es trampa. El fuego y yo te cubrimos- fue la unica y mejor sonrisa en todo el dia.

G-Lo cierto es que soy una buena negociadora-dijo acurrucandose frente a frente con Hansel.

H-Claro, duermete.

G-No quiero dormir

H-No tengo ganas de hablar

G-Yo tampoco.

H-Bien, escuchemos la lluvia entonces.

El cerro sus ojos ella le contempló momentáneamente, no sabia que tan acertado o contraproducente seria lo que pasaría a continuación. Se acercó lentamente y suavemente comenzó a besarlo con cierta timidez y reserva realmente nunca lo habia hecho hasta esta misma tarde...Hansel abrió los ojos como platos y espero a que Gretel terminara, era un beso tierno, inexperto e inocente hasta cierto punto. Eso le gusto.

H-¿Que fue eso?

G- Yo no dije nada cuando lo hiciste esta tarde ¿o si?

H-¿Es esto una revancha?

G- No, pero tampoco es una invitación no puedo ofrecerte mucho, no lo que quieres pero veamos hasta donde es posible...-los ojos de el brillaron, ella estaba apenada...

Él comenzó a besarle suavemente la comprendió y dedujo por sus acciones previas realmente no había tenido ni el mas mínimo contacto con otros hombre, no de esa manera. Así que debía ir con sumo cuidado hasta donde ella lo deseara...


End file.
